


Rond

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, Pregnancy, Pregnant Nami
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Sanji devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un ventre aussi rond que celui de Nami.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: La dizaine du drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Rond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617926) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Sanji avait fait le tour du monde, rencontré des dizaines de femmes toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, bien évidemment qu'il avait déjà vu des femmes enceintes. Même avant son départ, au Baratie, il y avait des clientes dont le ventre était arrondi par la grossesse, parfois accompagnées d'enfants qui couraient partout dans le restaurant (enfants qu'il devait éviter au risque que Zeff lui en mette une sinon), parfois seules.

Mais Sanji devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un ventre aussi rond que celui de Nami.

« **Félicitations** , annonça Law d'une voix monotone, **ce sont des jumeaux**. »

Ah. Tout s'expliquait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
